


ghost whisperer

by overcomes



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: I Was Bored When I Wrote This, Murder, Other, ghost au, luwoo are... sort of friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcomes/pseuds/overcomes
Summary: “Yes. Yes, I see you.”The ghost smiled, seeming relieved.“Thank God. I’ve been waiting for someone like you. I need your help.”





	ghost whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> i was honestly super bored when i wrote this....... maybe i'll delete it later idk

Yukhei hated moving out, but after losing his second part-time job, he had had to. His new flat was nice though, it had a great view and it wasn’t that small. The reason why the rent was lower was only because people refused to live here as two years ago, some guy had been murdered there. But Yukhei didn’t care: he had never believed in ghosts or spirits, it was all fake to him.

Well, at least, that’s what he thought. The first time he witnessed something paranormal was during his third night in the new apartment. He had just come home from work, tired and sweaty, when he heard noise in the kitchen. At first, he didn’t think much of it, maybe was it just the neighbors that were loud? Maybe was it rats? The building was kind of old after all.

The second time was when he was showering. He felt as if something, someone, was next to him, breathing down his neck. But when he turned around, there was no one.

The third time was a couple days ago, and probably the scariest. It was around 09:00 PM and he was staring at himself in the mirror, trying out the new clothes he had bought. That’s when he first saw it. A ghost. Staring at Yukhei in the mirror. The ghost in himself wasn't that scary though. On the contrary, it looked soft, almost pretty. Its face and hair were extremely pale, but it wore black clothes. Yukhei couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe at this moment. He just stared at the thing standing in front of him, until it disappeared, leaving Yukhei breathless, his heart beating so fast he swore the neighbors could hear it.

Yukhei couldn’t sleep properly after that famous night. He wasn’t scared -if the ghost wanted to kill him, it would have done it a long time ago-, just curious. Had he imagined that? Was he just going crazy? He had thought multiple times about buying an Ouija board or something along that to try to communicate with whatever he had seen but didn’t have the courage to. Moreover, his friend Ten had told him very bad things about Ouija boards and fucking with demons didn’t seem fun at all.

It was around 01:00 AM and Yukhei was studying for his upcoming exams, the radio playing in the back. He was taking notes from a book when suddenly the radio went off, and only his breath could be heard in the room. He turned around slowly, and that is when he saw it. The ghost. He looked so human, Yukhei’s heart almost stopped. His skin was still pale, and his hair was grey. He wore the same dark clothes. The only thing that made him look non-human was how he was almost floating in the air.

“Hello.”

Yukhei almost choked as he heard the soft voice coming from the ghost. He could not believe what was happening.

“Do you see me? Do you hear me? Please, tell me you do.”

Yukhei slowly opened his mouth, trying to speak, but no sound came out of his mouth. He was petrified. 

“Do you see me?” The ghost repeated.

Finally, Yukhei was able to speak and he nodded.

“Yes. Yes, I see you.”

The ghost smiled, seeming relieved.

“Thank God. I’ve been waiting for someone like you. I need your help.”

* * *

Jungwoo. Jungwoo was the ghost’s name. He had been murdered two years ago by one of his friends. However, he was the only one to know that. The police had never found the killer, because of lack of evidence. The weapon had never been found.

Jungwoo told Yukhei the reason why he could see him. First, not all ghosts wandered around on earth, only the ones who had unfinished business to deal with. For Jungwoo, it was to see his murderer in jail. Second, Yukhei was apparently special: he was part of the very few humans who could see ghosts, making Yukhei wonder how many ghosts he had seen before, wandering in streets, buildings.

“His name is Lee Taeyong,” said Jungwoo.

“The killer, you mean?”

“Yes,” confirmed the ghost. “We were friends.”

Yukhei gulped. He couldn’t imagine how awful it must have had been for Jungwoo. He could never imagine Ten, Mark or Kun doing this to him. Jungwoo probably never thought Taeyong would do that as well, yet here he was, a ghost stuck on earth.

“Taeyong was always a little bit… weird. He liked gory stuff, learning about serial killers, etc. I just had never thought he would become one as well.”

Jungwoo paused as if he remembered the last moments of his life. Ghosts couldn’t cry, but Yukhei swore that if they could, Jungwoo would be a sobbing mess already. And somehow it made his heart hurt.

Jungwoo was young, only a year older than Yukhei. He had all his life in front of him: he was studying to become a doctor. He had a younger sister, parents that loved him. He clearly didn’t deserve to die and Yukhei felt bad.

“Yukhei, I need you to put Taeyong in jail. I can help you find the weapon. Will you please help me?”

The situation was so fucking bizarre, a ghost begging Yukhei to help him. But the weirdest thing out of this was Yukhei agreeing.

“Yeah. I’ll help you get the rest you deserve.”

 

 

Turns out Taeyong and Yukhei studied at the same university. It made Yukhei want to throw up, knowing that the killer was walking around freely, while Jungwoo’s soul hurt. Yukhei tried to gain some info on the guy. He was a biology major, apparently didn’t have that many friends, but was very smart. So smart that he was never caught, thought Yukhei.

When he came back from class, Yukhei waited for Jungwoo to show up. Apparently, Jungwoo couldn’t show up whenever he wanted and had to wait for specific hours. The ghost appeared in front of Yukhei a couple hours later, a soft smile on his lips.

“Hello, Yukhei.”

“Hi.”

“So, how… is Taeyong?”

“Good. From what I heard, he’s top of his class. Just doesn’t have many friends.”

Jungwoo nodded and looked at the open sky behind Yukhei, as if remembering the good old times.

“Yeah, he was never good at making friends.”

“So, um, do you have any idea where he could have hid the weapon?” asked Yukhei.

“I am not sure. There’s a place, outside the city, a little bit in the middle of nowhere. There’s a cabin in the woods. It's his, and we would sometimes hang out there.”

“So you think he kept the knife there? Do you have any other places in mind?”

“Hm, no. It’s his getaway place. I’m 70% sure this is where he hid it.”

 

 

The next morning, Yukhei was in the middle of the woods. He was wearing gloves making sure to leave no fingerprints once he would find the weapon. He felt a bit uneasy. He had never broken into someone’s property and the thought of Taeyong maybe catching him looking for something terrified him. But whenever he felt like giving up and going home, he would imagine Jungwoo’s desperate face, and it would give him the strength to continue.

He was able to get into the cabin thanks to a broken window and began his search. The cabin was dusty and dark, and Yukhei had to turn on his phone’s flashlight to see something. It was messy and there were a lot of random objects, so he decided to search the less obvious places, and there he found it. Hidden under a pile of old magazines stood a knife, with dried blood on it, and Yukhei stiffened at the realization that it was Jungwoo’s blood. There was also an old bloody t-shirt, that Yukhei carefully put in a plastic bag.

He then made sure to not leave any hints of his passage and went back home, his heart beating fast.

* * *

A week later, Yukhei was running through the busy streets of Seoul with one thing on his mind:  _Jungwoo_. After finding the pieces of evidence, Yukhei had sent everything anonymously to the police, hoping it would help them find the real killer. He certainly didn’t feel like telling them that the killer was Taeyong because the ghost of the murdered person had told him so.

Thankfully, the police had found out the truth and Taeyong’s face was everywhere on the news. Yukhei was in class when he received the notification on his phone, saying that the killer of Kim Jungwoo had been finally found thanks to the help of an anonymous person.

Yukhei arrived home a couple of minutes later and screamed Jungwoo’s name, hoping that he would be able to show up.

“Jungwoo! They caught him, Jungwoo!”

The ghost suddenly showed up in front of him, a big smile on his face.

“Are you kidding?!”

“No, look!” Yukhei exclaimed, turning the TV on.

The images of Taeyong getting arrested were everywhere, whether it was a news channel or not.

“Oh my God,” whispered quietly Jungwoo.

Yukhei turned to him, feeling so happy for the ghost.

“You can finally rest in peace, we got him.”

Jungwoo nodded, still in disbelief. But before he was able to say anything, the two of them gasped. Jungwoo’s body was slowly disappearing.

Yukhei stared at the ghost, not knowing what to say or what to do. Jungwoo looked at his hands beginning to be more and more transparent. A small smile crept across his face, and he said his last three words:

_“Thank you Yukhei.”_

And in a blink, Jungwoo was gone, leaving Yukhei standing in the middle of the room, speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it, and please leave kudos and comments! they're always v appreciated


End file.
